Written In Blood
by demonsfearme
Summary: Sebastian x Grell, Sebastian muses on Grell's rather... amorous... nature after discovering him in the afterglow of someone else.


Author's Note: Old fic is old, or something. But I like it. Head cannon Grell keeps Madam Red's soul in a jar. Just sayin'. Anyway.

Lyrics: Written in Blood - She Wants Revenge

* * *

**Written In Blood**

_Soft wet skin, hairs raised, body tired;_  
_And the sheets are across the floor._  
_You tell me that love don't last,_  
_Drawing circles with your fingernails across my back._

Eyes flashed. The flicker of crimson was lost to the red light that was already being emitted from the jar on the bedside table. The glow washed over the mass of red hair, pale flesh, and white sheets that lay sprawled across the bed.

The demon pursed his lips, watching the death god's fingers twitch in sleep. The sheets had been kicked away enough for him to see the god was nude, barely covered by the white cloth and his cascade of scarlet hair. That was nothing surprising. However, further observation made him angry.

There were discolored remnants of deep scratches that were already healing and fading marks of teeth on various places of the god's torso, both sets disappearing beneath the sheet. Strands of silvery hair were still caught in the reaper's grasp, as if to clue the demon to the offender who'd stolen his lover for the evening, and then just as quickly left.

_As your lips form the words you won't say,_  
_In the distance your favorite song plays._  
_I turn you over and look in your eyes,_  
_Promise you that this is forever_  
_Or till one of us dies._

The jar's red light dimmed, then brightened, which drew the demon's attention to its contents. A soul. It hummed, and the glow is radiated began to pulse. It was as if it knew its worst enemy stood an arm's length away. And a grin curled the demon's lips, sadistic and full of the anger that was swelling within him.

How delectable that soul would be. How delicious. And eaten out of spite. How it would make the death god cry out in emotional anguish when the object of his obsession ceased to exist with a single swallow. It would bring out the flavor so much more. Then he would know the demon's pain every time he walked in on a scene reminiscent of the one before him.

But as he reached for the jar, something stopped him. Perhaps it was the fact that the reaper would never forgive him. Never. His existence would be spent trying to carve the Madam's soul from the demon's bowels, even if it had been long digested. There was a time where the demon wouldn't have minded that in the slightest. It would have been just another excuse to beat some sense into the psychotic death god. But now, it hurt. Hurt. It was such an odd emotion. One he had thought for the longest time that only humans could feel.

_You taste like tear stains_  
_And could-have-beens,_  
_But I love a good train wreck._  
_Your hair balled up inside my fist,_  
_You tell me don't get too attached_  
_Like this is just entertainment._

A soft groan alerted the demon of the god's consciousness. He turned to face the stirring immortal, dark hair falling across his eyes. "Again, Grell?" the demon spoke, his voice level, but the end of the reaper's name contained a sharp bite.

The death god's eyes opened, and lifted to gaze at the figure of the demon looming over him. "Sebastian?" his voice cracked, thick with fatigue.

"Yes," Sebastian nearly hissed, lofting a dark brow, and gritting his teeth. "You did it again, Grell." He had regained his composure, and his voice had become flat. But the feel of his rage was thick in the air, and it weighed down on the reaper, making the redheaded man writhe slowly.

Grell emitted another groan, rolled to his side, as if it would shield him from the demon's wrath. "You know I can't help myself, Sebas-chan…" the god moaned, shifting under the covers. After a moment, he turned his head, a soft smirk on his lips, yellow eyes locking with Sebastian's deep red. "But would you have me any other way…?"

Sebastian pursed his lips once more and frowned. Again, he scanned the reaper's body, wriggling in front of him, still slightly groggy. And as much as he hated to admit it, but he couldn't change the god, and he didn't want to. No matter how many partners Grell had, or how desperately he clung to the soul in that jar never stopped the god from coming back to him. And for some reason, that surge of emotion always made the sex that much better…

The demon wet his lips with a flick of his tongue and leaned over the reaper, placing a hand on either side of him. "…I could think of a few ways I'd rather have you…" Sebastian's words were purred, and he sealed them with a kiss, pressing his mouth forcefully to the death god's.

And if the reaper wasn't tired before, he surely would be when the demon was through.

_Then again it could go up in flames,_  
_And I'll take you down in the name of love._  
_Maybe one last kiss just to ease the pain_  
_All or nothing it's written in blood_


End file.
